Conductive inks have been used in various printing techniques such as for example flexographic printing, gravure printing and ink jet printing and have been used in a number of applications, such as printing electronic components for example antennae for radio frequency identification (RFID) devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,667 is directed to alkyd-based free radical wood coating compositions comprising a polymer with an alkyd portion and a free radical curable portion. The composition is particularly useful for coating wood substrates.
US 2010/0170616 is directed to electrically conductive tape for walls and ceilings having a conductive composition which may be a conductive ink which contains silver and/or copper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,860 is directed to a method of manufacturing circuit boards by applying conductive inks to substrates wherein the ink may be a ultra violet (UV) cured offset ink.
US 2010/0140564 is directed to conductive inks which may contain a radiation curable material that is preferably a monofuntional or multifunctional (meth)acrylate monomer and at least one polyurethane.
US 2010/0129710 is directed to lithographically printed cells wherein a silver loaded conductive ink is lithographically printed onto a cathode substrate wherein the conductive ink contains a polymeric resin.
Finally CN 2012/10391958 is directed to a thermal-ultraviolet dual curing water-based colored coating composition which contains a water-soluble polyfunctional acrylate monomer.